When You Call My Name
by Rui
Summary: He'd heard his name screamed, yelled, and cursed. Never did he hear it the way she whispered it to him...


center>

# When You Call My Name

By: Yimh DISCLAIMER: Uhm, this is A Vegeta/Bulma (I know there's billions out there, but their the only DBZ ff I read) fic. ^_^ And all things DBZ belong to their creator! Author's Note: This was 'envisioned' by a old song called "Like A Prayer" by Madonna. I don't *like* Madonna's songs, save for this one and maybe three or six others...anyways, this was my attempt at a DBZ fic! Contact me at rictorstar@aol.com P.s. Yes, this is just a revised story from SM to DBZ, but I couldn't help myself! DISTRABUTION: Ask, I'll let you have it without a doubt, but I like to see where my fic is going ! ^_^ SUMMERY: Mirai Vegeta's death... What I wouldn't give just to never get up again. To stay down on this earth's dirt floor and let the darkness seep into me. I want the death, and it's lingering closely by. I can hear the soft swoosh of his black gown grow closer with every breath I take. 

I hear you call my name, so loudly, even over the explosions, over the innocent screams, I hear you. Only you, it's always only you. But I won't get up, I can't I'm too weak to even continue breathing. How can I help you if I'm not able to breathe? 

We live alone, everyone does, that's why we all die alone. You can carry on without me. What am I but a burden in your bright and successful future? You don't want me, death does though, and He wants me badly. I want him as well, I don't want to want you by my side any longer, I just want Him. 

Kami damn me. My eyes flicker upon in unsteady movements, letting the hell of the fight come to me like a distorted vision. Your beautiful face, I automatically see it, through the others, the mess, the increasing pool of red liquid...my blood I suppose. Blackness is creeping into my site, making the edges fuzzy. He's getting close; the icy breath is tickling the hairs on my neck. 

Your eyes, oh Kami, your eyes. I see it now, so clearly. Deep blue like the ocean, like the waters you enjoy so much. They usually have a cool expression within them, with undercurrents of emotions running through them, unknown to every one but me. But those deep colored beauties are filled with fear, and with tears. 

Fear of what? Fear of the witch that laughs so high pitched? You can beat her, I know you can. I've seen what your machines can do, watched you take down more threatening creatures in small missions. I know you can do it. You're strong, stronger than you think because I always try to keep you in the shadows, in my protection. 

Perhaps you fear me leaving you? Is that why your eyes, so large and innocent have tears trickling out of them? Don't be afraid, I'm not, I want to die, so stop looking at me. Your piercing my heart with your pleading eyes, making it unsure of its destination. I want to die, do you understand that? I don't want your look, your-- 

I hear you call out for me, I've never heard you say my name in such desperation. You're scared, unsure, and all out terrified because I'm not getting up. Yet, you call for me again. 

Stop calling me! Just the sound of your voice is enough to encircle my very soul and yank it violently out of Death's bony digits. You're being selfish. Don't look at me, don't call to me and I can go. If you'd stop reaching out for me physically, emotionally and every other way, I could have been gone by now. 

Numbness is taking my lower body by storm, feeling drains from them, neither your voice or gaze can stop what is inevitable. But, I feel something on my face, something warm and watery. It's impossible! Could the might Prince of Saiyan cry? That's weak! 

I *want* to die. I do! Then why the tears? Why does my heart hurt from much more than the flesh pain? It's like nothing I've ever felt, I can't bare it. It has to stop! But how? How can I make the pain go away when I don't know what brought it about? 

My eyes flutter open again, to see you, crying, even as you fight. Don't cry. Please, your making the pain in my chest throb harder, my heart beat heavier. It pounds in my ears, blocking out the other sounds, drowning the explosions and other noises, until it's the only sound I can hear. 

When my eyes come upon, only halfway though, it's your mental call that pulls my mind back, stitches my heart, and echoes in my soul. You called for me, by our *bond*. 

That's all it takes. That's all it ever takes for me to fall from the sky, from my flight into somewhere I don't need to be, or truly want to go. I still want death, but not until I know you are all right. Not until I know that those mystic eyes of yours won't cry. 

"Bulma." I whisper but with the sounds from the fight, death and I are the only ones to hear my ragged plead. 

As if that simple word chased my Grim friend away, I can feel my legs once again. Pins and needles prickle the sensitive, and sore areas but I can feel that. Suddenly, my breath of life flies back into my lungs letting me know that this might not be my last stand. 

My body starts to move, a power unknown to me gives me the strength to push the reaper of death away from me for awhile longer. Weakly, I stand, and pathetically I begin to move forward, towards you. 

The thud of my heart fades away from my hearing, as the other sounds invade my ears. Screams of rage, cries of pain, pleads of mercy, all of them are heard but none of them register as important. I only want to help you. Staggering wearily to the place were you now are giving your all, I smile faintly. 

With all the strength left within me, I use the power of my lineage. As the royal Prince of Vegeta, one of the last on the proud Saiyan race, I call upon the power of my ki, my battle cry is lost against the destruction unfolding around us. But the effects is the only thing that matters, and sun like power does it's job, the creature of darkness is thrown off balance, I'm sure it won't be getting up again. 

I look over to you, your eyes are still brimmed with tears, but you smile. In my mind I give a small thanks to whoever gave me the power to help you the last time. Tired, and broken, I fall. 

Fall back to the ground, my body is quicker to respond to the draining of power. The numbness reaches to my waist with the beating of my heart, and in that moment, an angel reaches out to me one last time. 

Your hands, without fail, caress my face gingerly. You call my name again, and again, but this time my mate, I'm too weak to respond. Death won't be denied any longer, his grasp tightens around my heart, leaving me breathless. Another moment and I'll be a memory, another moment and you'll be alone. 

To my surprise I fell your lips on my ears, whispering into it. You say the things I wish I could tell you, and then some, but I can't. All I can do is open my eyes to your face, and smile feebly, then take His hand into oblivion. 

My last thought before eternity conquers this barely alive body is, I love you as well, my Bulma. 

Fin

* * *

NO FLAMES!


End file.
